Isang lungsod sa tag-init
by North of the North
Summary: Tumulak kailanman ko na maging isang "hero." Iyon ang mga bagay ng aking kapatid. At marahil ito pa rin ay. Medyo hindi ko alam. Pagkatapos ng lahat, ang mga bahagi ng ang paraan na ako ay naging isang bayani ay pamamagitan ng pag-set out upang tingnan kung siya ay nabubuhay pa, at, well... Pa rin naghahanap ako para sa kanya ngayon.


Title: Isang lungsod sa tag-init

Buod:

Tumulak kailanman ko na maging isang "hero." Iyon ang mga bagay ng aking kapatid. At marahil ito pa rin ay. Medyo hindi ko alam. Pagkatapos ng lahat, ang mga bahagi ng ang paraan na ako ay naging isang bayani ay pamamagitan ng pag-set out upang tingnan kung siya ay nabubuhay pa, at, well... Pa rin naghahanap ako para sa kanya ngayon.

Chapter 1 title: matuto ako ng kapalaran ng aking kapatid

* * *

Mateo ay hindi kailanman gusto maging isang adventurer.

Ang kanyang panaginip ay-ay - upang maging isang monghe o isang manggagamot, kahit na ngayon ang kanyang pagsasanay ay nagsilbi na labis na naimpluwensiyahan patungo sa huling.

Na manggagamot na pagsasanay, sa katunayan, malapit nang magwawakas sa kandila tumutupad Haven, ang manggagamot na Santuwaryo ng mandirigma na siya ay pagsasanay sa dahil sa kanyang 8th birthday kapag napatay ng ang malupit na barbaro, ang puting lalaki ng kanyang ina.

Na kung saan ay humantong sa kanya sa kanyang kasalukuyang problema.

Kanyang mga kapatid ay iniwan sa isang huff pabalik kapag sila ay dumating nang magkasama sa Haven na nagpapahayag ng gusto niyang sumali sa mga puting lalaki taon na ang nakalipas, at sa kabila ng kataksilang iyon... Mateo ginawa ba na magbayad ng pagpanaw witches para sa kanilang paningin upang makita kung tama nga ang kanyang mga kapatid. Man ito sa isang taon na mula nang huling bruha o manlalakbay dinala siyang balita sa kanyang kambal, hanggang kagabi.

Dumating isang monghe na talakayin ang mga kasunduan ng napakahabang na nagkaroon sila ng kandila ang mga tumutupad at pass na sumabay sa pagbasa ng ang pinakabagong mga balita mula sa sarili nilang kapatiran ng mga tahimik na gabi.

Kethyu, ang mga tao, ay kaibigan ni Mateo ng, ng mga uri at humila sa kanya ang magtabi pagkatapos ng pormalidad na sabihin sa kanya ang pinakabagong sa kanyang kapatid.

Mateo ay Dumungaw sa bintana. Ang likas na dagat glass windows na glinting ang mga ito ay kulay-balat liwanag sa speckles sa kabuuan ng kanyang snow-maputla balat at ibinaling ang kanyang pulot blond na buhok sa amber ng inagaw na katas.

Ang pangkat na huling alam niya ang kanyang kapatid na naglalakbay sa ay sinalakay ng mga 2 buwan na ang dating. At, ayon sa mga Kethyu, lahat sa loob ng caravan na alinman pinatay kung nahirapan sila o ang nabihag na ibenta down South bilang killers para sa paggamit sa mga katimugang hangganan ng barbaro. Ito ay isang bagay na Alfred, ni Mateo sa mga kapatid na lalaki, gustung-gusto gawin, depende sa kanyang mood, sa ibang pagkakataon. Pero lagi siya nagpahayag ng panunuya sapagka 't ang mga tao sa kontrolado ng pag-iisip ng mga killers ay binili sa patrulya ang haba nito at saktan ang sinumang pinilit sa proporsyon ng mga hangganan pader na tumakas mula sa karahasan lampas sa dingding. Hindi sa banggitin na ang Mateo nadama magandang sa pag-iisip ng kanyang kapatid isip pagkuha ng baluktot at kontrolado sa ganitong paraan. Nanirahan ang kanyang tiyan ngunit pagkatapos ay bumaling sa kumunoy ni ang iba pang mga opsyon bagaman, na Alfred maaaring patay...

Mapanghusga ang kanyang kapatid, at nais niyang siya ay patuloy siya sa mga kanlungan o sumigaw upang magpatulong sa pagsunod sa kanya doon. Alam niya ang kanyang kapatid ay marahas at lumaganap ang mga mensahe ng mga galit na ginamit ng mga barbaro upang maikalat sa lahat ng tao... Kahit ngayon lamang ang tama, ang mga lider ng papet na si kasalukuyang namamahala sa isa sa mga salbahe tendensiyang, ay ang mga pangunahing ipalaganap ang mensahe ngayon. Karamihan sa iba pang mga kalalakihan ng White ay naging sibilisadong at tumigil sa kanilang diskriminasyon at karahasan.

Kanyang kapatid bagaman nadakip at napinsala ng mga lalaki na raped at pinaslang ang kanilang nanay sa harap nila. Ang mga lalake na ipinamigay ng kumot na nalason sa isang spell na dumadaan kasama ang malaking salot sa pamamagitan ng kanilang mga kaibigan, pamilya, at mga kapitbahay sa kanilang bansa at sa ibang bansa na hiniling ng mga barbaro sa lupain at mga mapagkukunan. Pamamagitan ng ginang ng kalikasan at Lady ng mga patay, ang lupain na Haven ay kasalukuyang nasa ay pa rin sa isang bahagi ng Mateo ng lumang bansa. Ang mga lalaki sa kapangyarihan ay ang mga inapo ng mga tao na siyang pumaslang sa mga kababayan ng kanyang matandang bansa kahit...

Alfred nakuha nahuli sa mga kasinungalingan ng kadakilaan. Ang mga kasinungalingan na sabihin ang mga barbaro na kanilang mga tao at dapat ay nakahihigit sa lahat ng iba pa sa mundo. Itinuro nila sa kanya sa kanilang kalupitan sa isang maysakit na kaso ng Stockholm bago ang kanilang pagtakas na ito ay dapat sa paraan na dapat isipin ang Alfred.

Ulo ni Mateo thunked nang basta-basta nang ipaalam niya ito bumagsak pasulong sa pahinga laban sa baso. Hindi niya sinisisi ang kaniyang kapatid. Naisip niya na ito ay mali na ang kanyang kapatid na ginagawa ang mga bagay na siya ay... paglaganap ng galit, pagpili ng mga tao sa kanilang kahalagahan mamuhay hindi sa kanilang mga kilos ngunit sa halip sa haka-haka na ang mga barbaro na matalo sa kanya... Subalit hindi siya napopoot sa kanya. Umaasa siya na kahit na ang kanyang kapatid ay pa rin maliligtas. Na mahanap sa kanya buhay niya at nagtuturo sa kanya upang ihinto ang mga tao na nagkakalat ng galit, tumitigil sa pag-iisip sa mga asal sa kanyang sarili at matutong makitungo sa iba, lahat ng iba, bilang mga tao kahit pa anong bansa na ginamit nila para naparito mula.

Mateo ay Bumuntong-hininga at humakbang palayo sa mga bintana. Ito ay oras para sa kanya upang pakainin ang malaking puting dragon Kuma, pagkatapos ng lahat. Kuma papayag walang ibang malapit, at ang hayop ay naging walang pagkain para sa masyadong mahaba ngayon na.

Gayunman, hindi niya mapigil ang kanyang isipan sa patuloy na lahi at gamitin ang lahat ng kanyang pagsasanay sa itak na subaybayan ang lahat ng kanyang kaalaman ang tama at ang mga bantay ng hangganan na kontrolado ng isipan.

Laging nasa isip niya, tulad ng nagambala niya mismo sa kanyang mga gawain sa araw-araw nang sumunod na linggo, lamang niya ay isang linya ng pag-iisip na laging pananatili nito sa isipan niya:

Paano kung Alfred ay buhay pa? Kung siya ay nakunan at ngayon pagpaslang ang mga tao sa katimugang hangganan ng bansa ang tama sa timog ng kanyang sariling bansa... kaya malaya niya sa kanya? Maililigtas ba siya sa kanya?

Kaibuturan, nadama ng Mateo na kailangan niya. Hindi niya bibiguin kuya ngayon. Hindi rin matapos tapos na ang lahat ng kanyang mga kapatid. Pa rin siya maliligtas. Alam niya ito.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
Cheers,  
North  
#Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
**

* * *

**Sana makita mo lahat sa mga larawan ng mga welga ng klima na nangyayari sa buong mundo! Naging ako Striking tuwing Biyernes Ngayon para sa mga buwan. Kailangan natin ng mas maraming tao hangga 't maaari upang gawin ito. Kung naging masaya ang trabaho ko dito, mangyaring isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng isang oras, o higit pa, ng iyong panahon at manindigan para sa ating hinaharap. Ito klima Emergency ay nangangahulugan na ako ay mas malamang na mamatay ng pagbabago ng klima kaysa sa akin na namamatay sa katandaan, hindi sa banggitin na rin lahat ng tao sa mundo ay nanganganib. Kailangan natin ang action. Kaya, lamang, gawin lahat ng makakaya mo.  
-Hilaga  
#Fridays para sa hinaharap na #Strike para sa mga welga ng klima #Climate #fff**


End file.
